Last chance for peace
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale set in the old extended universe just after the events of Return of the Jedi
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars, last chance for victory and peace

A tale set just after the events of a Return of the Jedi.

A few words of warning, firstly this is in the universe before the new sequels, secondly it is quite a backwards and evil look at events in the Star Wars galaxy and thirdly Han is a bit more like his character in the first two movies. I thought that his character wouldn't change too dramatically after all.

Abdul Hussein was a young man in the system of Titumlulus deep in the heart of the Imperial star systems. He was of higher middle class stock and came from a loving if rather protective pro-imperial family and was at military college. It was evening and he was at the bar drinking a little beer and playing Neuron-darts. Playing quite well, actually,he was maybe on a roll. 'Good shot, sir,' said someone at his side, though this was far from an unbiased comment as this came from his servant a Mon Calamari.

This Mon Calamari was both lucky and unlucky. He was unlucky that he as a Mon Calamari in Imperial space where they were considered a servant or even slave species at best, but he was lucky that his master was Husseinho was a reasonable young man who treated him well. Some of Hussein's friends did glare at the being for been an alien, but that was as far as it got. Some species of aliens where not poplar in the Imperial sectors of the galaxy and Mon Calamaris where one of them.

'Must be my lucky day,' said Hussein modestly. After the game, the Mon Clamari hash a suggestion. 'You said that you needed to do something a bit different for your course? Put you one step ahead, you said. Well, why don't we go do the Beslen systems? You might do a little report upon it. That will be something no-one else will have thought off.' Hussein thought and mopped his brow. But was happy to agree.

'Not a bad suggestion. Its not that far from here is it? A fairly typical military complex. I think we should take a look.'

So a few days later, Hussein was with the Mon Calamari in his ship at the back of the Beslen systems as far as it was legal to go, looking at it and appreciating the awe and splendour of it all. He could see spectacular star systems, this was quite a dramatic few sectors of space, imperial ships in their glory floating in space, tie fighters drifting in the blackness and military installions on various moons. 'This is quite impressive,' he said to Bobba, the Min Calamari servant. Though then he noticed something. Bob a was talking to Someone on a hologram.

Another Mon Calamari. 'Hello,,who is this?' Asked he.

Bobba looked up in a bit of surprise. Someone a bit older or a bit more adapt at reading faces than Hussein might have thought that Bobba was quite alarmed. Bobba stammered, 'oh, hello, this is a friend of mine, er, Ackbar, Ackbar say hello,to Hussein, my master,' he replied.

Hussein thought no more of it. His attention was diverted by what he was watching in space. Though this was less spectacular. It was a convey of medical ships. They moved slower than their fighting counterparts and were heading for deep imperial space. But to at a great speed as this would fatally hurt the occupants. It was a sobering thought for Hussein that many in those ships would not be alive in a few days time. The medical ships limped slowly passed which was rather appropriate.

'Hello, just having a chat with an old friend,' Ackbar stammered. Hussein gave a nod, then went back to looking at the defence installation. 'Do you think that he suspected anything,' Ackar said, but Bobba looked doubtful. 'No, you say that he never does. Keep it this way mind. This is one of our most useful intelligence links. Recently in particular. I would hate to loose it now. Good day,'. Ackbar signed of and the hologram disappeared as was its wont. This Ackbar was Admiral Ackbar of the former rebellion, now New Republic government of most of the galaxy anyway.

Ackbar had been getting information from his agent behind imperial lines. Although the New Republic had been recently formed, still much of the galaxy was under the control of Generals loyal to the old imperial regime. And this situation was not likely to change any time soon. Unless Ackbars plan to change all that worked. A rather audacious plan it had to be admitted. Which he was submitting to the New Republics high military command. In one of the council cambers on Corusacent ironically one which was used by the Emperor earlier so it did have an evil feel to it. But its strategic importance as centre of information made sense for the former rebels to use it despite this.

It took a while for Ackbar to convince his fellow leaders of its merits. These leaders been Raikkanon, Dantoon, the head Bothan and Mon Mohtma herself. To summerize this plan involved taking control of the Beslen defence line. Now this defence system was on the far western corridor of Imoerial space. But it was a galactic short cut. It would not be easy, but if the forces of the New Republic could do this, they would cut the Imperial territory in two controlling a large section of the middle of it, connecting it to New Republic space and this, combined with the last series of imperial defeats would be enough 'To see the end of the war with victory and peace in the galaxy within a year,' Ackbar claimed.

Now this plan did involve the use of 3 different New Republic forces. Firstly there would be the bulk of the invading fleet. But also ahead of this would be a paratrooper force to gain control of key moons in the path. But also ahead of them would be a very small mobile force to create chaos in the Imperial forces behind the battle. And Ackbar knew percesily whom would volunteer for such a role. Leia, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and a bit reluctantly, See-Threepio.

One person who definitely did not volunteer was Han Solo. He was asked. He would have been perfect for post according to General Rieekan who tried to persuade him in a bar on Coruscant. Quite a nice bar though Han was not sure of the qualityy of the ale. Han always did prefer ale to some of those sweet drinks that were on offer. Lando on the other hand would lap it up, he was thinking. Still, to the subject in question. 'No, no, no and no' he said quite loudly and disturbing some of the other drinkers.

'I mean how many more life-threading missions do I have to take for you people? I would think that after Endor, that would be enough. You know I have no objection to people taking desperate missions behind Imperial lines, I just don't see why it should be me every time,'.

'Your wife is going,' pointed out the General.

'Yes, I will try to persuade her not too,' muttered Han.

'Now, look, this could be the best chance for permanent peace in the Galaxy. Do you wish for children,'

'I think I would hope to yes,' confirmed Han.

'now, think about it, would you like them to grow up in a Galaxy divided in war forever or one at peace?'

'Won't grow up at all if I die, will they? So I am afraid the answer is still no, what is your plan by the way?' Rieekan told him. Han wasn't impressed, 'I tell you what, Leia sed to say that my plans were ill-thought, but they were the model of stragetic hinking compared to this. The amount of things which could go wrong! You know, the Rebellion did succeed in many of its plans by luck and the skin of your teeth I hope you realise. Don't you ever think that your luck might one day run out? So my answer still is no.'


	2. Chapter 2

Last chance for peace

Second chapter of this Star Wars tale about a attack from the New Republic on the remaining Imperial Galactic sectors after the events of episode 6. Hope you enjoy, Ham.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

The first wave of the major assault started. A major Republic fleet assembled outside the imperial attack area. Hundreds of military designed corvettes, singletons, star cruisers jumped,out of hyperspace. Out of these, X-wings poured into the space in their thousands. The nearest system was Forrest. Here the local imperial commander looked at the attack on his screens and wondered what was happening. To add to the confusion of the military conflict, the new republic, or their previous incarnation as the rebellion had not been above using diversion tactics so the commander had to decide if this was a proper assault or a diversion. It was a proper assault. He was certain of that and a major one as well. He called into central command for assistance.

Behind the front line on the Imperial side was the system of Neumorgen. It consisted of a six planets and moons and military installations. It served as a back-up support for the fleet at Forrest. Well, now it did in the fast moving Galactic military climate. In the recent past it was deep in Imperial space and it took clever and fast thinking New Republic storage tic brains to realise its current importance. An Imperial corvette was peacefully patrolling the edge of the system when it's lookout could not believe his eyes. A New Republic fleet had just landed right before the vessel. Then it was blasted into pieces with the loss of all life. Well, what where the New Republic commandos supposed to do? The x-wings emerged from there ships. When they realised there first problem. They had messed up their hyperspace calculations. Perfectly possible in this situation. They where further behind Imperial lines than thought and now had to fight their way through imperial bases.

The main Imperial commander of the area had just given word of the assault. He was a recently appointed commander. He was actually quite a good choice. He was a competent commander with a good strategic mind and a method of inspiring his forces. He was tough but not as stupidly insane as a Sith Lord. He was named Admiral Hotspur. He also agreed that that a major attack was happening and took action. His first action was to move some Star Destroyers to the front line. But checked to see that they had proper back up. He also took some time to inform the higher commands of Imperial space what was happening and his opinion of what the target would be in such a dangerous area of the Galaxy.

Right behind Imperial lines, deep even deeper than the second wave do New Republic attack, the third wave materialised from hyperspace. Wave? Well, more like one ship. A new design of x-wing, but one capable of flying several occupants. Sleek little craft and one which entered normal space right under the imperial noses unnoticed. This one actually had three occupants. Luke Sky walker, Leia Organa-Solo, a Wookie, Chewbacca and a droid, R2-D2. They looked at their target, a sweet looking blue planet floating in its solar system.

'There it is, Agen.' Said Leia. 'Looks possible enough!'

'Possible, but tough. Latest stats say that it has a population of 40 million beings of various species, but has been under Imperial control for many generations. It is the main supply base for those systems which lie between here and the New Republic lines. But there are many Imperials here and they are bedded in. We have to make some kind of contact with the local rebels!'

'RaarrRwrwfrawwrararw!' Said Chewbacca who was there against Hans advice.

'Beepbooobeeel!' Twittered Artoo in his usual musical electronic manner.

'Yes, thank you, you two! What we also should do is to use our names. We should get the fear factor in. We are two of the most well-known names of the Rebel movement. We publish ourselves, make ourselves the bait, we attract the attention of the Imperial forces, they will be distracted from the main assault elsewhere!' Argued Leia. Partook beeped enthusiastically in agreement.

Luke added a note of caution. 'Great, but not so for us. We could get caught in a major firestorm, what's that by the way?' One of the lights in the cockpit had begun flashing.

'Oh, that's our contact trying to reach us. And yes, but together we can create some mayhem Though I do wish Han was here, he's the real expert at that kind of thing.'

The aforementioned Han was not enjoying himself. He was on Corellia, deep in New Republic space, but that was where the pleasure ended. He did to a lot for Leia, thought he, but why he agreed to be lumbered with two of the most irritating people in the Galaxy he was now beginning to wonder. Firstly, her protocol droid, See-Threepio and Freyla one of the most powerful Bothans in the New Republic. Threepio kept hinting about the New Republic assault taking place, and Freyla did not even drink. 'Alcohol does not suit me, I will just sit here quietly,' he said to Han's irritation. And try playing cards with a protocol droid. It does not help! Han thought in irritation. Threepio kept moving or pointing his golden arms at the cards at crucial moments. Aware that he was the subject of some humour amongst his fellow payers, Han settled for throwing down his cards in a dramatic and annoyed way and giving up. He wasn't getting anywhere here.

He was worried about Leia. He wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but he was. He had tried to talk here out of volunteering for this dangerous mission, 'Why does it always have to be you that volunteers?' but this approach got him nowhere. She had tried again to persuade him to come, but he decided that he would sit this one out. He wished he could contact her, however. And to add to his annoyance, his co-pilot and partner, Chewbacca had also decided to join the party. Still, Chewbacca was always more the politically committed one of the partnership than Han ever was. Something to do with the fact that he was an idealistic Wookie, thought Han. Though Han did wonder now what to do. He even found himself looking at the New Republic networks to find news of the assault he had scorned. And to make matters worse, here had come Threepio to offer some advice.

The main assault was making progress. Although a bit slower than some would have liked. They had bust a whole through Imperial lines and were pouring through. But where now up against Imperial Star Destroyers. Now, these crafts in full battle formation could be hit by X-wings. But they simply did not have the firepower to cause any damage. The X-wing fighter pilots knew this and tried to avoid full on conflict, though many suffered by not doing so. No, on this occasion, the New Republic fleet had to use it's larger craft to fight toe to toe. It was noisy stuff. The New Republic fleet where now many, but the Star Destroyers were not given up. Many a Corvette perished in flames next to the fighting space giants. But some of the Star Destroyers where hit and exploded in bright fire. Lower down, on the planets surface, New Republic landing forces had hit ground and with some fighting had captured key points of the planet.

'Good stuff, this is going well!' Said a Captain,

'But a little slow, can we quicken things up,' replied the perfectionist General.

'that depends upon them,' said the Captain thinking of the Neumorgen part of the attack.

How where the Neumorgen commandos doing? Quite well, so far in a military sense if a little bogged down. They had lodged themselves on one of the moons on a gas planet in the system, the bulk of them, but one force managed to get as far as a satellite around the Neumoegen. This was a good place to launch attacks, but also a little exposed. And they could actually see the enemy forces down below. And the problem was that this was as far as they could go. The local Imperial defenders had slapped a light-speed ban on the area meaning that no ships could emerge from light-speed unless they knew the local code. One of the advantages of local command. Which lead the attackers to suspect that more Imperial forces where on the way, which was correct and the Imperial command knew this well. Also, there was a sudden communication black-out, not radio transmissions possible and just as the New Republic commander was told this, a sniper jumped up with him in full view and struck him down dead with a blaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chance for peace final chapter

The final part of this tale about a major Ner Republic assault on the remains of Imperial space after the deaths of Palpatine amd Vader. I should point out that this tale now takes a slightly different take on the galactic war, suggesting perhaps that in places it was not very nice. Still, hope you enjoy, Ham.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Now, there was something occurring which was also causing concern for the attackers. Three fresh Imperial star destroyers had emerged from hyperspace, causing the invaders scanners to clang like an out of control fire alarm. The small outpost on Neumorgens moon was quickly surrounded and hard-pressed. One main problem the attacking commandos had was that they were the subject of a light-speed clampdown. But the defenders were not as this field could be by-passed with the use of a secret code. There where of course examples in warfare when people where able to get old of the secret code, but not in this case. The attackers had only the brief chance, which they did use well to dig themselves in before they were raided by tie-fighter bombs, gunfire from the planet nearby and the attempts by the Imperials to land on the moon.

In the meantime, the forces behind here trapped. They had also watched with concern the emergence of the Star Destroyers. There where ways in which these metal monsters could be destroyed, but realistically this was not going to happen here! The newly promoted commander was competent, but this was one hell of a baptism of fire! His aide turned to him and said 'This resistance is a bit tough than we where lead to believe!'

The commander replied, 'You didn't believe all that stuff about disenchanted a peril troops did you?' They had been told that the defenders where poor, disorganized forces on the brink of defection or surrender. Which just goes to show that in War even the better sides are capable of a bit of mis-information. His aide gave him an embarrassed look in reply. 'Because I did,' said the commander quietly.

At Foresst, there was a bang and explosion of fire. The Imperial storm troopers where shaken. Then where hit by a landing craft from the 16th corps. They fought back, but where over-whelmed and died in blaster fire. This was good as Foresst was a major target for the corps and the troops poured onto it. A mass of hardware which that planet had never seen before arrived onto the surface. The 16th commander was not happy with the progress. He turned to one of his Majors, 'Slow, slow, this is far too slow! We should be on the route to Neumorgen by now. Tell those... Brassie? Are they? Too move their goddamn arses. Unless they liked living in Imperial slavery!' The allies in the attack of the sixteenth where made up of Brassie who has had a hard time in imperial rule. Unfortunately, they had come up against crack units of Imperial stormtroopers which was making progress hard.

Meantime, Hussein was in his little ship listening to the fighting unfold. He turned to Zalla 'I know I shouldn't be listening in to these channels, but as we can't get out due to that hyperspace block, there isn't much else to do. Anyway I don't think they tell me much that I do not know, that there is quite an advance going on out there. ' Hussein looked out on the long-range scanners showing line after line of Imperial firepower heading towards the battle-zones. Other scanners showed much hard fighting in the sector. He saw one line of people been gunned down by storm troopers. 'They didn't look like they where resisting,' he said.

'That is because they are not. They are anti-imperials been executed,' said his servant.

Hussein frowned. 'I thought the local Imperial commander was a reasonable person,' he said, but in his heart he knew that reasonable or not he was still an imperil and had to,go by the rules, if nothing else. This added weight to a growing thought he was having about Imperial rule. Just then he heard and felt an explosion right by the ship. 'Hey, that was a gunshot. What is going on,we are supposed to be well behind the front line.' Then he heard the announcement that two of the most well-known Rebel fighters, Luke Skywalker and Ex-senator Leia where present. He rolled his eyes. No wonder people around here where jumpy. Normally, that would be enough to get all men out looking for them. But at this time?

Luke had just made contact with some partisans who had operated on the planet. They where a mixed bunch some where a selection of bird-like creatures native to the planet and some humans that lived with them. A bird-like creature said, 'we are pleased to see you. We have been hard-pressed on this system. I don't think we would have lasted much longer.'

'Well, that is why we are here.' Said Luke. As if to emphasise this point some tie- fighters zoomed into view. 'Shields up,' said Luke though this was unnecessary as this was automatically done. The tie-fighters themselves had a hard time several perished in the ships gunnery. But Luke himself was focussing upon the craft which the tie-fighters had emerged from using some of his force abilities. 'I can't control the captain, that's a shame still, what else can I do?' He did find something. There was some shoddy electrical work on some of the ships engine room. It did not take much for a Jedi-master like him to give a little push. The Imperial ship exploded in a ball of fire.

One partisan was impressed, 'Well done, but can you do it with these?' The creature indicated what was on the scanners underneath to the mid-left. A whole squadron of a imperial ships, those which where occupying the system. Complete with a Star Destroyer.

'Tricky, but then I do like a challenge!' Replied Luke.

One person who also liked a challenge was Han. With nothing doing he was now given to hearing the events of the New Republic attack unfold. He had tried to get a message through to his beloved Leia, but there was nothing doing. Both Threepio and the Bothan had suggested to him that he could maybe reach her if he went to an area nearer the operation. Well, Han thought that he had nothing to loose. He thought that if he stayed much longer with his two companions as company he would throw himself into the blackness of space anyway. 'Well, all right. Threepio, you handle the navigation, I might as well do the piloting.' One light-jump later, Han was closer to his wife. He looked at the battle-zone on his computer read-out. One thing he did notice was a shot of the platoon on the moon at Neumorgen. They had just been forced to surrender, those that survived. Those that didn't where littered on the floor of the moon, dead. Han did give a little inward shudder. He did not like that prone type of heroism. Perhaps he was better out of it. Mind, listening to his comm, they did seem hard-pressed. On this operation, the Rebellion appeared to have bitten of more than they could chew. 'Okay, Threepie, make the last light-jump.' Han ordered.

'Yessir,' Threepio replied, though had Han noticed a twing In his voice?

'The last thing I need is Threepio cracking up on me,' thought he. Then the Millennium Falcon jumped. It came out of hyperspace with a bump. Well, much more than a bump, in fact. It partially exploded, rolled over out of control and some part of its engine works blew up in a bang. Han was thrown out of his chair. 'What in space?' A light-speed block! That's what happens when you come out of hyper-space into one of those. But what is one doing here? Oh, golden rod, you metallic dick-head you screwed up. We are now at Brenner, not outside the conflict zone, but right in the middle of it.' Han looked out as a Tie-fighter zoomed outside. 'So I might as well fight my way out of it.' In a surprisingly quick time he heard a voice over the comm. 'Leia! Well, nice to hear from you, are you in trouble like the rest of this operation?'

The answer was a confirmed yes. Or at the least, Leia, and Like could have done with Hans aid. Luke was planning in typical audacious fashion to take out a Star destroyer all by himself, whilst they had a little plan for Han. There was a base with the main Imperial force on the planet. Now, it was just possible for a craft like the Millennium Falcon to make a breathtaking fast dive to the base, make one shot and to take out the major Imperial guns on the planet. Han smelt a little rat when Leia said, 'you are the best person we have to carry this out.

When he agreed with some reluctance to do this, he noticed that Threepio had already pre-programmed the route. 'Hold on, you mess up the relatively simple plot to Breslen, yet manage to research this more complex route, you know what?' Han nearly thumped his head on the ships console as realization dawned. 'That was no accident getting me here. It was planned, wasn't it? I did wonder why you left with the two most moronic people in the galaxy possible as companions. You knew that I would get bored and have a look near the campaign. Then deliberately mess up the calculations. Didn't you?'

Leia had to agree.

Now the main assault was bogged down. They had just travelled too far past New Republic space and couldn't get fresh forces in time. Despite some impressive cap rues of Imperial territory there was still strong Imperial units between them and the commandos at Neumorgen. Well dug in as well. And the commandos where now very week. Trapped one planet with the main attackers as the only hope of relief. Their was little chance of them been relieved before Imperial troops where able to land on the planet and then they would be annihilated. All knew that the only chance was if Luke and his small force outdo something.

Much to Hans amaze, the first part of the plan did work. Luke, almost by himself, took out a whole Star Destroyer. Though that was as much as he was going to do. Jedi or no Jedi the effort had taken much out of him and despite Han watching the Star Destroyer explode in a huge ball of galactic flame, the next step would be down to him. Han role was to obliterate some strategically important guns on the planet. He dived the Millennium Falcon forward at full throttle avoiding any defences. Now this actionn was been watched by the Imperial command of the sector. There was much alarm when they realized the identity of those on that world.

Some of his junior officers wanted to divert all of the Imperial forces to deal with those famous few. But the commander declined to do so. 'We shouldn't overrate the importance of those. We have the attackers just where we want them, remember. This could be just what they want for us to divert our forces. No, I know there is a danger, but this can be risked. Even Han Solo would be lucky to pull this one off.'

Han was close. He was so close. At breakneck speed, he did avoid the guns of the defences, got as far as the airspace above the military complex and even had one shot at the weak spot. And the Falcon was aided by those new boosters he had purchased from Lando. But only one. And with the trajectory, the wind, the speed of the torpedoes, the nature of the defence this shot went above the target and exploded relatively harmlessly above to the left. Then then the shields down below where strengthened and would not get another shot for a while. More tie-fighters came to intercept him and he wisely decided it was time to depart. The defence on the planet had been strengthened with reinforcements from Imperial space within rather than from the frontline, wisely from the Imperial point of view. Leia, Luke, Han, Chewbacca and other combatants met swiftly on a ship to decide their next move. But the decision was made for them. Leia heard a message from the 16th and her pretty face looked up in some alarm. Hand was putting his leather jacket down upon a chair, 'Whats the matter?' Asked he. It turned out that the commandos on Neumorgen where been pulled out. Which basically meant the end of the operation.

'Thats it then, but why now, we where so close,' said Luke. Well, they where closer than even Luke knew. One light-year, that was it. The main force of the New Republic nave was one light-year away from Neumorgen. No distance at all in operational terms. Which did have some grumbling amongst one or two commandos and suggestions of just trying to break through. It would have been well worth it. But there was a problem. Crack Imperial forces had just landed on now both poles on Neumorgen. Which meant that the 39th commandos where surrounded. And about to be destroyed. So they had to be pulled out. Despite holding out against vastly superior numbers for over a week.

looking at these events was Hussein. He crept quietly into the store cabin of his ship. Where, not to his surprise he saw his servant crouched over some secret communication equipment. Hussein walked loudly in and coughed, chuckling at his Mon Calamari's surprise look. 'Surprised? Thought I was stupid, did you, unaware of what you where doing, passing communications onto New Republic forces. Mind, I suppose you can't be blamed for that, I did act stupid at times. Never trust a Mon Calamari, they used to say.' The Mon Calamari stood up, arms aloft. 'So, what am I going to do? I will tell you.' Hussein paused for some effect. 'Defect, that is what!'

'That,s a surprise!'

'No, not really. I have been thinking about this for a while. I have been getting very fed up with the heavy handed attitude of the Imperials. I think it is time to embrace reality and join with the other lot.'

Back on the Millennium Falcon Han had just been having a discussion with Chewie. 'You mean you where in on this and all? I tell you what, I shall think twice about trusting any of you lot again!'

But Han smiled. He was joking. In fact he was feeling a bit guilty. Thus was a major defeat for the New Republic forces and it might have been different had he arrived a bit earlier, though his friends had assured him that this would have made little difference. They counted to limp slowly as thus was the site of a full-scale battle back to New Republic was one further shock in store for Han. The newly-installed video-message on the Falcon beamed into life and there was one Lando Calrisian with a message for him. Lando laughed. 'Han, you old thing! What are you doing there so far behind Imperial lines? I've been involved in supply, but that is as far as I am going in this operation. Ha, ha, how did they ever persuade you to go so deep?' This did not improve Hans mood!

The other message was from one Hussein. 'What does this guy want?'

'don't snap, Han, that is from our main information source,'

'good for him, sweetheart, so what is it?'

Hussein contacted them. He was asking for safe escourt to New Republic territory. In return he was adamant that he had information for them.

Leia did advise to let them on, but only because Hussein's servant was known to her. Hussein did board the Millennium Falcon. 'Ok, what is this information you have?' Asked Han.

Hussein now looked a little shame-faced. This information. Didn't seem much to go on know he thought about it. 'Erm, the resistance around here is tougher than you are expecting!'

Han groaned unimpressed. 'And in other news, Palpatine is dead,' he replied in sarcasm. But they did accept Hussein's defection nonetheless. A bit of bright amongst the defeat. As defeat it was. Whilst they did capture swathes of Imperial territory. The New Republic did not meet the objectives of this operation by any stretch of imagination. Their forces where not poised to pour into Imperial space as had been hoped and no quick end to the Galactic war was now in sight. The New Republic forces had no choice but to do as their heroes where doing, just to limp back tamely through the battle zone of smouldering destroyed vessels of both sides smoking in star ridden-space back home.


End file.
